1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a terminal of a rechargeable battery and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is not rechargeable, a secondary battery is rechargeable. Small capacity batteries—each having a single unit cell—are generally used for various portable electronic devices such as phones, laptop computers, and camcorders. Large capacity batteries—each having a plurality of unit cells—are generally used as the power source for driving motors, such as those in electric scooters, hybrid electric vehicles, or electric motor vehicles.